The New Bella
by addie879
Summary: It has been 50 years since Bella left the Cullens. Now she's living in New York with a new vampire family and she's a vampire too! Edward and his family move to New York and now theres a fight between vampires!Chapter 2 UP!
1. Bella

The New Bella

BPOV Flashback

_"Edward, where are you going?" I asked my voice cracking. I had caught Edward packing his stuff at an inhumanly speed. "I……We're leaving to go to Alaska," he said not looking at me. "Why," I managed to choke out. "People are starting to suspect," he said still not looking at me. "So, you're leaving me, again?" I asked. "Yes." "Well, that's all I needed to hear. IHATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN," I screamed and then ran out of his room and out of the house and into the cold, dark night. I never saw Edward or his family again. Or so I thought._

End Flashback

It's been 50 years since that happened. It's surprising how fast time can fly by. Everybody I knew is grown up or dead (Charlie, Renee, and Phil). Yeah, I'm a vampire. I am a part of the Varleise coven. Ten people make up the Varleise coven. The boys are: Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb and West. The girls are Aleera, Marishka, Ashley, Aurora, and me Bella. We live in Manhattan, New York. Since it was island, it rained a lot. Which was good.

It was just like any other day when the thing I thought would never happen, happened. I got up from kissing West, my boyfriend, and got dressed. I picked out a black J. Crew tank and white pants and sparkly black flats with bows. I brushed and curled my brown and honey highlighted hair, and put in a white headband with a black bow on top. I walked into the living room of our penthouse and West was lounging on the couch looking like a god. He looked at me and laughed. "What's funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "We match," he said simply. I looked at him, we did match. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants and shoes. His long, black hair was wet. "So we do," I said as I sat next to him. Aleera came running down the stairs. "So, what do think?" she asked as she strikes a pose. She was wearing a pink, ruffled tank with pink, glittery pants and high heels. Her red hair was curled and down. "You look good," I said. "Are you kidding me, she looks like an advertisement for Barbie," says Marishka as she comes in from the kitchen. "At least I don't look like a lemon," Aleera retorted back. Come to think of it Marishka did look like a lemon. She had on a yellow sundress, with green sandals. Her gold hair was so gold it would put Rosalie's to shame. "They're fighting again," Ashley stated suddenly next to me. I looked at her. She was wearing a rainbow colored spaghetti strap tank, bell- bottom jeans and black boots. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back by ponytail. "God it's so annoying," Aurora said appearing next to Ashley. She had on a white tank that the strings that hold it up tie around her neck and white shorts with white flip flops. Her mass of white, curly white hair was in a side pony. "Guys, lets head out," Reid said standing at the doorway. Beside him was Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. Reid was wearing a black sweatshirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows, he also was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a black snow cap. Tyler was wearing preppy brown polo shirt, kakis, and top-siders. Pogue is a motorcycle guy so he was wearing a white shirt, black motorcycle jacket, jeans, boots, and fifties looking sunglasses. Since Caleb was half Indian, he was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, boots, and an Indian necklace. "Fine, let's go," I said as I pulled Aleera and Marishka away from each other. All ten of us walked outside to West's black Hummer. West took to the driver's seat, I took the passenger seat, Marishka, Reid, Ashley, Pogue, Aurora, and Tyler squeezed in the back and Aleera and Caleb took the extra back. It took us exactly 10 minutes for us to arrive at St. Petrova High School. The only school in Manhattan that is boy and girl. Since Aleera, Marishka, Reid, and Caleb were posing as seniors they walked to the senior wing and me, West, Aurora, Tyler, Pogue, and Ashley headed to the junior wing.

It was 7:45 when Biology class started. "Class, may I have your attention please?" our teacher, Mr. Pepperthal, asked. I looked up to see the person I dreaded in the whole world standing next to Mr. Pepperthal. Edward Cullen. I gripped my pencil so hard it snapped in half. "Class," Mr. Pepperthal said obiviously not seeing that my pencil broke half, "this is Mr. Edward Cullen, he just moved here from California." "Why don't you go sit next to Bella Swan," he continued. 'Oh, crap!' I thought. In half a second he was sitting next to me. "Bella," he murmured. I just looked at him with hate filled eyes and then averted my attention back to Mr. Pepperthal.

Since it was sunny today, me and the rest of my family sat alone in the cafeteria at lunch while everyone else sat on the Met steps. All of a sudden the Cullens walk in. I looked at them with a blank expression, and then with my mind I picked up an apple. I almost laughed when it looked Edward's eyes would pop out of his head. "Who are they?" I heard Aleera mutter. Caleb growled. "The Cullens," I muttered. I told them about the Cullens, so it was no surprise when they barred their teeth and growled. West stood up and got into a fighting position. "So this is the jerk who left you, twice," West muttered staring at the Cullens with hate filled eyes. I nodded and stood up. "Well, in that case, I'm going to kill him," West said. Emmett and Jasper where suddenly at Edward's side and in a fighting position. "Hey, I'm always game for fight even if it is with my ex," I said getting into a fighting position. Aleera, Marishka, Reid, Tyler, Ashley, Aurora, Pogue, and Caleb stood up and also got into a fighting position. "I can't read any of their minds," Edward told the others. We all silently laughed at them. Emmett growled and at that point West was already changing. He threw his head back and howled and black fur was covering him and in two seconds time West was a deadly wolf. I smirked at their expressions. West howled one more time and then leaped at the Cullens. Then the rest of us changed into wolves and jumped at the Cullens. I leaped on top of Edward, looked into his eyes and growled. "Why?" he asked. I growled once more and then changed back to regular form. I was now wearing a different outfit. I was in a black, silky dress that was three inches above mid thigh, black wedges, a silky see through black robe was draped on my shoulders and a gold crown was on my head. I got up and before I could answer him the bell rings. I changed back into my original form and West and the rest of them also changed back. "We'll finish this later," I whisper to Edward before disappearing.

After School we were walking to the car acting like nothing had happened. We were talking about what to this night. "Why don't we go partying," Reid suggested. "I'm game," I said. "You always are," West joked. By this time we were in the car and we all burst out laughing not knowing that people were watching.

EPOV:

On our way to the car we heard laughter and we looked to see who it was. It was Bella and her 'family'! They were acting as if nothing had happened. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that West guy grab Bella's hand. 'What are they, vampires or werewolves?' I wondered. The others were wondering that too. We hurried home and I ran to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I need to talk to you," I said rushing my words. "What is it?" he asked detecting the worry in my voice.

I told him about the fight, Bella, and how they could turn into wolves. "What was their family name again?" Carlisle asked nervously. "Varliese, why?" I asked. "Oh no," he said. "What?" I asked. "Who was the leader?" Carlisle asked rushing to office. "Some guy named West," I said. "I knew that name was famililar," I heard Carlisle mutter. "What?" I asked again. Carlisle grabbed a book off of his self and started flipping through the pages. "West," he kept muttering to himself. "What's so bad about the Varliese family?" I asked. "The Varlise family was started way before me, they are more powerful than the Volturi combined," he said fearfully. "They could kill all of us with a twitch of their finger, " Carlisle continued. "Would they?" I asked nervous. "I don't know, but you need to make sure not to make them angry or they might," Carlisle said. warning me.


	2. Forgive and Forget? WRONG!

Bella's POV:

God, it's tomorrow already? Great, now it's time to see Edward! Perfect:(. Oh, West's calling me better go!

No One's POV:

West and Bella ran to the junior hall leaving the others behind. West was still angry about yesterday and didn't want to see Edward. So, they ran inside when they saw a silver Volvo driving up in the parking lot.

Bella's POV:

'Great'I thought, 'here comes the life ruiner'. West and I watched as The Cullens got of the Volvo. A new face who I didn't reconzige got out of the Volvo and grasped Edward's hand. It was a girl. She had long, strawberry curls, and was as pretty as Rosalie. 'That must be Tanya' I thought thinking about when Edward told me about the Denali clan. Tanya leaned up to Edward and kissed Edward smack on the lips. I grabbed West's hand and practically dragged him into the building. "Yo, babe! Are you okay?" West asked. "I'm fine," I said through my teeth. "Hey, hey, I love you," West said looking into my eyes. God I love it when he does that. He leaned down and kissed me just as The Cullens walked in. We broke apart and I looked over West's shoulder only to see Edward fuming. I smirked. I grabbed West and made out with him. Then dragged him down him down the hall and into homeroom.

Edward's POV:

'WHAT THE HECK! I thought she was going break up with him when he saw me kiss Tanya, BUT OH NO! SHE MAKES OUT WITH HIM!' I thought, fuming, as Bella made out with that GUY!


End file.
